The subject matter described above is generally known. It is used in particular to determine and display the blood flow in vascular systems. To this end a contrast agent is injected into the bloodstream and its propagation is captured and displayed. The displayed propagation of the contrast agent enables the user (generally a physician) to make an appropriate diagnosis.
The evaluation method of the prior art already operates well but is capable of improvement.